A Moment Before Departure
by Namine witch
Summary: Sam and Alec share a moment before she and her family go to Canada.


**AN:I liked Sam more than Max and wanted her and Alec interact more, so this fic was born and it took me longer than planned to write and post it, but this work is finally done. Hope you will enjoy it.**

* * *

"Give me a moment," Sam said to her husband. He nodded, and along with their boy, went to wait, even though it was clear he wanted answers to what happened today.

Sam was going to give them — and they would decide if Chris and Dean would accept her for who she was — but first she wanted to see an old friend before she and her family went to Canada into hiding from White and his cult buddies, and she wouldn't see 494 for unknown amount of time again.

So, with these thoughts 453 seized the opportunity, and went to 494 who was standing with her twin.

"Mind if we talk?" she asked as she approached the pair. 494 raised an eyebrow at this while Max looked between them, frowning in confusion. No doubt she would pester 494 with questions once she and her family leave. Max always has to know everything as Sam discovered in the few hours of their interaction post their fight.

But Sam ignored her twin in favor of 494, and waited for his answer. After a minute of thinking, he nodded.

"No, I don't mind," he said, and the two of them went outside, so they could talk in private. Once they were alone and hidden behind the building, so no one could see them, a grin broke out on Alec's face as he no longer had to hide joy at seeing his best friend and he hugged her in a rare show of affection. Sam hugged him in return.

"It's good to see you again," Alec said in her hair.

"You too," Sam replied. After a few moments, they broke the hug.

The reason for their warm greeting was because they were childhood friends. They met in Psy-Ops in the wake of '09's escape and formed a friendship that they kept a secret from everyone just in case because Manticore soldiers weren't allowed to form attachments. Now, they were reunited, after not seeing each other since Sam went on mission where she found her family, glad to see the other was alive and well.

"So," the young man asked, eager to catch up with 453 while they had time. "What do I call you now? We're not in that hell anymore."

"Sam," she replied and mischief sparkled in her best friends eyes at that.

"Does that mean I can call you Sammy?" Alec asked, teasing which earned him a glare. "Guess not, "he added with a laugh in reply to that.

"And what do I call you, smartass?" Sam asked in return, her lips twitching in amusement despite herself, because she hated being called Sammy.

He gave her an exaggerated bow. "Alec as in Smart aleck at your service."

Sam snorted in amusement. The name suited him. "Whoever named you was spot on."

"Courtesy of your twin when we first met, "Alec said, mind going back to said meeting. " It was a disaster. She hated me from the start."

"Why do you stick around then?" Sam asked, leaning against a wall, Alec doing the same.

"Don't know, "her fellow transgenic shrugged, crossing arms over his chest. "She's a bitch, but she saved my life quite a few times and I don't know, feel… indebted to her? Plus, Joshua is my friend, I can't leave him behind. All, in all, dunno, it's complicated."

"Understatement of the century, "Sam commented, surprised at her best friend's patience with her bitchy twin. If she was in Alec's place, she would have told Max 'fuck you' a long time ago instead of helping her, and left. "Speaking of friends. Have you seen 511 and 211?" Said transgenics were also friends of her and Alec, a part of their group of four. She had not seen them since she was sent away on the mission and they hadn't passed through her town when Manticore went boom. Maybe 494 had more luck in this aspect.

To Sam's disappointment, the answer was a no.

"No," Alec said, shaking his head. "But I'm sure they're fine, Sam."

"I hope so, "she bit her lip in worry before looking back at the building where Chris and Dean were waiting for her. "Alec," Sam continued, and Alec never heard her sound so scared before. "Do you think…" she paused to swallow a lump that formed in her throat"…They will accept me for being a transgenic?"

"I don't know how it will turn out, "Alec said honestly, not wishing to lie to his best friend. "But if they truly love you, they will accept you."

"Thanks," Sam said with a small smile, feeling slightly better after the comforting words. She took a deep breath to calm down. No matter how much she was scared of her family's rejection, she wouldn't run away. She wasn't Max after all, who would ran away if thing got tough like she tried to do before Sam got her. "Okay, let's face the music. They waited long enough. And Alec?"

"Mm?"

"Good luck with Queen Bitch."

The young man let out an amused huff at Max being called Queen Bitch, even though it was true. "Thanks, I'm going to need it. Anything else?" he asked, sensing that Sam wasn't done.

"Once things settle down, you come to visit us in Canada."

A wide bright grin was her answer.

"Deal."


End file.
